Quest for a Kiss
by CaptainMalcolmReynolds
Summary: Marinette is starting university in three weeks and she doesn't want to go without having her first kiss.


_In France, the legal drinking age is 18, so this is aged up appropriately._

* * *

Marinette may have been tiny, but she could definitely hold her liquor. While her friends were getting progressively drunker, she was only just the other side of tipsy. They'd taken the youngest of them out to the club to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. Having just graduated, Marinette was enjoying the lack of pressure, the lack of schoolwork, the sheer _freedom_ of being able to do anything she wanted for the last few glorious weeks before University started.

And what she wanted was an adventure. Marinette smiled to herself. She'd been hung up on the same guy for too many years. At the beginning of their final year, she'd decided she was done pining. Adrien was a friend, he'd never see her as anything more, and she had to accept that. She was finally free of any romantic thoughts of him and had set a personal goal of getting her first kiss before she started a new school.

However, school was starting up in three weeks, and she still hadn't managed to be kissed. However, they were in a club, she'd had a drink or two, and there was a really hot guy over in the corner watching her, so her prospects were looking up. She excused herself from her friends and, liquid courage coursing through her veins, walked over to where the man was standing, leaning against the wall, a half-drunk beer in his hand, watching her approach.

His ocean blue eyes were the same color as the tips of his hair and the smile that played at the corners of his lips had her own lips twitching in response. She leaned against the wall next to him, unconsciously mimicking his position. His smile fully emerged as he looked down at her, and hers followed suit. He turned to face her, leaning down a little so he could speak in her ear, the only way that she was guaranteed to hear him over the din of the club. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded, and he wrapped his hand around hers, guiding her out to a quieter part of the dance floor. Her hands slid up his arms to wrap comfortably around his neck, while his hands slid down to gently grip her hips. Marinette closed her eyes, trying to get a feel for the music before she started swaying to the beat.

Luka watched her, the gorgeous woman swaying in his arms, and his lips involuntarily curled up. He wasn't sure why she'd chosen him when half the men in the club had been watching her, but he wasn't about to complain. She opened eyes as blue as the summer sky, and his heart just about stopped. "By the way, I'm Marinette!" she chirped, mouth close enough to his ear that her breath sent shivers down his spine.

Reflexively, his hands tightened on her hips as he felt her smile. With his lips close to her ear, he murmured, "Luka" satisfied when he felt her shudder. He closed his eyes, and let the music wash over them, holding tight to the woman in his arms.

Marinette rested her head against Luka's chest, her eyes closed, wondering how she could feel so completely safe with a man she just met. Luka radiated calm, but she could feel the energy coiled inside of him, powerful and patient. She gave a little hum as she tightened her arms about his neck, one hand slipping into the soft strands of blue that brushed against his collar.

As the song changed, Marinette pulls back a little to study Luka's face. She's met with calm blue eyes that shift their attention to something over her shoulder as he recoiled in disgust. "Shit."

The word was said on a breath, but Marinette hears it, her gaze becoming concerned. "What's wrong?"

He stifled a groan. "My ex. She was way too possessive. I don't want her coming after you."

Marinette's smile turned wicked. "Oh, don't worry, I can handle myself." One of her hands slid further into his hair, the other came up to cup his cheek. "Is this OK?"

Nodding, Luka dipped his head down towards hers, and Marinette responded by pushing up on her toes and then his lips were touching hers and nothing else mattered. It was like she'd been struck by lightning. Every nerve ending was alive and dancing. Her eyes, before they fluttered closed, drank in the sight of him, her fingers the feel of him. Dragging air in through her nose overwhelmed her with the scent of him, spicy and cool with a hint of the ocean; but it was when her lips parted, and his tongue darted in that the taste of him exploded through her, and she moaned in a way she knew she should be embarrassed about but was too wrapped up in Luka to care.

When he eventually pulled back to draw in a ragged breath of air, his ex, Marie, was right beside them, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to notice her. She wore a pink sundress, and her pixie length hair was dyed the same color blue as his. Luka closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Marinette's for a few moments before turning to Marie.

Before he could say a word, she was screeching at him. "What are you doing with this child? You are supposed to be dating me!"

Taking a deep breath, Luka tried his best to keep his composure, although his thoughts were scattered and his heart was racing after that kiss with Marinette. "Marie. We broke up six months ago. We only dated for one. You are not my girlfriend."

"I told you several times, I did _not_ accept you breaking up with me."

Luka sighed, but before he could respond, Marinette spoke up. "That's not how a relationship works. You stay together by mutual agreement, but if one party wants to end it, then it's over. I'm sorry."

In the blink of an eye, Marie's open palm was swinging towards Marinette's face. He didn't even see her move, but somehow, Marinette's hand was there, gripping Marie by the wrist, stopping her cold. Face carefully blank, she turned back to Luka, and asked, "now where were we?" Then she pushed up on her toes in order to brush her lips against his, once again.

This kiss was much more chaste, just a gentle meeting of lips, but as Marinette allowed Marie to yank her hand free, and the bitter woman stormed away, her lips started roaming hungrily over Luka's. Deciding it would be a smarter idea to retire to one of the tables along the edge of the room, Luka reluctantly pulled away, drawing her over towards a table in the corner, and tugging Marinette down into his lap before leaning forward to kiss her once again.

Marinette was really starting to understand what the big deal was about kissing. This was amazing. All she could think about was Luka. His hands on her hips, holding on as if his life depended on it; her hands in his hair, the soft strands slipping between her fingers. And, _Oh!_ His mouth. Both when it was on hers and when it was roaming up and down her neck, setting off fireworks under her skin, anywhere his lips touched.

She took her turn kissing his neck and along his jawline, smiling to herself as he tipped his head back, his moan vibrating against her lips. Her mouth had just made its way back to his when a voice behind her wormed its way into her consciousness.

"Marinette! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"

_Alya. Of course. _"I don't have a boyfriend."

Alya looked disbelievingly between Marinette and Luka. "Uh-huh. And you expect me to believe that?"

"It's true!" Marinette blushed. "I didn't want to start University, never having kissed anyone, and Luka was willing to help me out with that."

Luka choked a little at that statement, his eyes widening as he looked at Marinette. She grinned back at him, the combination of alcohol and kissing making her bolder than she would normally be. "I really enjoyed it, and would love to continue if you're ok with that."

Whining, Luka dropped his head to her shoulder, his ears turning red.

Sighing, Alya shook her head. "I can't believe you have a secret boyfriend!"

Marinette looked around at the group that was now encircling her and Luka.

"Guys. I swear we're not dating. We just met…" Marinette looked at her watch. "Half an hour ago."

"Girl, we all know you'd never start making out with some random guy you met in a club. So, how long have you guys been together?"

By this point, Luka was shaking with laughter. Marinette tried to look intimidatingly at Alya, but as she was currently sitting snuggled up to a near stranger looking up as Alya hovered over her, it wasn't really working.

"We aren't dating."

Luka raised his head and looked at Marinette. "Are you going to tell them, or should I?" Marinette gave him a questioning look, and he sighed heavily. "You're right. You've caught us. She's embarrassed by me and didn't want to tell anyone we're together."

An open palm to the back of his head had Luka jerking forward in surprise. "Idiot. You came to spy on me, didn't you?"

Luka turned to his sister, rubbing the back of his head. "I prefer to think of it as making sure you're safe. Besides, I'm not even paying attention to you."

That was the wrong thing to say because Juleka just glared at him. "You're corrupting one of my friends."

Marinette grinned up at Juleka. "But I'm enjoying being corrupted. If I promise to tell you all the sordid details tomorrow, will you go away and let go back to kissing Luka?"

Luka turned pink, but Marinette didn't notice, looking around at her friends. "Shoo! All of you!"

Her friends laughed and left the pair of them alone, although Juleka muttered 'gross' as she walked past.

Marinette turned back to Luka. "Juleka's brother?" He nodded. "So, Luka Couffaine?" He nodded again. "Still want to kiss me?" He nodded a third time before closing the distance between them.

He paused, close enough that his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "Would you like to go out sometime, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

It was her turn to nod, and then he was kissing her again.

It wasn't until she was back home in bed, hours later, that she realized he'd known her full name without her ever telling him.


End file.
